


Don't Chase the rabbit

by esperink



Category: jacksepticeye, septicegos - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Drabble, Jacksepticeye egos, Memory, Sad, ish, my friends told me it was, would this count as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Chase is stuck in the past.





	Don't Chase the rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title, so I just put the prompt title. If anyone has any ideas for titles I'd be open to them!

_“I’ll make you something, yeah? Your favorite dish, just for you.”  
_

_This drew a long sigh from Stacey, and Chase turned away from the kitchen, to look at her in confusion. “A dish isn’t going to fix things, Chase,” she said from the couch. “The problems aren’t going to go away that easy.”_

_“We don’t - we don’t have any problems, Stace,” he insisted, but he mumbled this, and turned away from her, to avoid the look he knew she’d give him. He took the glass pan that was stored in the oven out and placed it on the counter.  
_

_“This isn’t working, Chase.”  
_

_He turned away from the counter, looking back at her. “But - but we…” He shook his head wordlessly. “I can - I can change! I’ll be a - a better husband and father!”_

_“Chase… you’ve said that before.”_


End file.
